Como o amor se manifesta no ódio!
by Katie Christensen
Summary: Inimigos desde que nasceram, de famílias rivais, eles vão mostrar como o amor consegue nascer do mais puro ódio. Tornamse mais k amigos, mas a guerra separaos deixando Ginny apenas com algo k Draco nem sabe k existe.... DG
1. O início de uma amizade

Esata é a minha 1ª fic publicada... Espero k gostem... Se não gostarem deixem uma review a dizer, please...

**1º Capítulo – O início de uma amizade**

Vírginia caminhava pelos jardins da Londres muggle. Era curandeira no Hospital de Saints Mungus. Naquele momento ia a uma escola primária muggle, buscar a sua filha Mohini de 6 anos.

- Oi, princesa. – Disse Vírginia à filha vendo-a a correr até si.

- Olá, mamã. Vamos para casa? Tou cheia de fome.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Que tal irmos comer pizza?

- Ok, mamã.

Foram andando até uma pizzaria. Pelo caminho, Ginny notou que a filha estava um pouco triste.

- Princesa, o que é que se passa? Pareces tão triste.

- Mamã, como era o papá?

Ginny detestava a maneira como a sua filha era directa, mas também filha de quem era, não era de esperar outra coisa.

- Eu já te mostrei tantas fotos dele. Sabes bem que o teu pai era muito parecido contigo.

- Sim, mãe. Eu sei. Mas conta-me como a vossa história e porque é que ele não está agora aqui connosco.

- Pressinto que vamos ter tema de conversa até bem tarde. Fazemos assim, vamos buscar a pizza e em casa eu conto-te todo que tu queres saber. Ok?

- Ok, mamã.

As duas foram buscar a pizza e depois foram para casa que na realidade era um apartamento em Londres na parte bruxa. Foram para a sala e sentaram-se as duas no sofá a comer pizza.

- Então tu queres conhecer a minha história e a do teu pai? Mesmo sendo tu bastante nova, sabia que um dia tu me irias fazer essa pergunta. Eu conheci o teu pai verdadeiramente andava eu no 6º ano e ele no 7º. Desde o 1º que eu sabia quem ele era, mas devido à rixa entre as nossas famílias. Ainda por cima ele era dos Slytherin e eu dos Griffyndor. A rivalidade entre as duas casas era muito. Tudo começou quando nós os dois nos esbarramos num corredor deserto do castelo. Eu ia com pouca atenção no caminho e por isso esbarrei contra ele. Eu desequilibrei-me e para não cair, segurei-me a ele. Tamanha foi a força que eu fiz que acabamos por cairmos os dois, ele por cima de mim. Eu não sabia quem ele era, e não conseguia abrir os olhos, por causa do perfume que emanava dele. Quando finalmente os abri, a 1ª coisa que vi os olhos cinzas dele. Apaixonei-me logo pelos seus olhos. Eram tão belos e também tão sombrios. Os nossos lábios estavam tão próximos que acabamos por nos beijar. O que começou com um simples roçar de lábios, começou a tornar-se intenso e possessivo. Quando os nossos lábios se separaram olhamos um nos olhos do outro e então percebemos a grande estupidez que tínhamos feito ao nos beijar. Ele saiu rapidamente de cima de mim, e só aí pude ver como é que ele era. Loiro, mas o pior era envergar trajes dos Slytherin. A partir daquele dia, depois de jantar, ia para uma sala, deserta, sentava-me no parapeito da janela e pensava no rapaz misterioso que eu tinha beijado. O sabor da sua boca não saia da minha e a cores dos seus olhos não saiam da minha memória. Tinha sido o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida, até aquele dia. Na torre com o rosto voltado para as estrelas, e ao sentir o vento na minha cara lembrava-me sempre aquele dia e só me apetecia saber quem era o rapaz misterioso que me beijava.

Uma noite ao entrar na sala para onde sempre ia notei que estava lá alguém. Não conseguia ver quem era pois estava bastante escuro naquela noite. Ouvia soluços na sala e por isso soube que essa pessoa estava a chorar. Aproximei-me dessa pessoa para tentar saber o que se passava. Quando cheguei junto dela a lua iluminou o rosto dessa pessoa e fiquei admirada ao ver quem era. Nunca imaginava que ele pudesse estar ali à minha frente a chorar. Ele também viu quem eu era e tentou logo esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos seus olhos. Olhava-me nojo e o seu olhar era frio, mas os olhos cinzas lindos. Eu então perguntei-lhe se ele estava bem e ele ainda me responde:

-Não tens nada a ver com isso Weasley.

-Eu apenas quis ser simpática. Eu apenas queria ver se te podia ajudar.

-Ninguém me pode ajudar Weasley.

-Talvez se me disseres o que se passa contigo talvez te possa ajudar. Nunca sabes…..

-Tu é que pedistes para eu te contar. Pois aqui vai….

E então ele contou-me tudo por aquilo que estava a passar. O pai dele queria que ele fosse comensal da morte, a mãe não conseguia fazer nada contra o pai dele e apesar de tudo naquele dia ele mostrou-me que apesar da aparência dele, ele tinha sentimentos como qualquer ser humano. Ouvia tudo sem o interromper e a quantas mais coisas ás ele contava mais eu ficava chocada. Quando ele acabou eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

-Entendes agora porque não me podes ajudar Weasley? Ninguém pode resolver problemas que são só meus.

-Posso não tos resolver, mas garanto-te que desabafar com alguém ajuda sempre. Alivia-nos e ajuda-nos a compreender por aquilo que estamos a passar. Caso não tenhas reparado mas eu cheguei aqui e tu estavas a chorar, agora que te visse não diria que tinhas estado a chorar. Pois ao contares-me aquilo que sentes parece que nos tiram um peso de cima dos ombros.

-Obrigado Weasley. Afinal às vezes desabafar com alguém não faz mal nenhum.

E foi então que ele fez uma coisa que eu nunca esperava dele naquela altura. Abraçou-me como se me conhecesse há muitos anos. E correspondi ao abraço calorosamente e só passado algum tempo é que nos separarmos.

-Queres ser minha amiga Weasley? Ninguém pode saber. Será um segredo só nosso Assim sempre tenho alguém a quem contar os meus medos e tu também sempre que precisares podes contar comigo. Ok? Que dizes?

-Tudo bem. Eu a partir de agora serei tua amiga. Eu costumo vir para sala todos os dias à noite depois do jantar. Sempre que quiseres aparece. Agora tenho de ir. Xau.

-Xau Weasley.

-Gina.

-Como?

-Chama-me Gina ou Vírginia. Detesto que me chamem Weasley. E já que somos amigos eu prefiro assim. Tudo bem?

-Ok.

-Xau Mafoy.

-Draco, chama-me Draco. Se eu te posso chamar pelo teu 1º nome também acho que me deves chamar de Draco. Ok?

-Ok Draco. Xau boa noite.

-Xau Vírginia.

E foi assim que a partir daquele dia uma Weasley e um Malfoy passaram a ser amigos. Mas com o passar a minha amizade por ele evolui para algo mais……

Esta é a minha 1ª fic e eu gostava que vocês comentassem.

Xau….


	2. Algo mais

Oi...

Desculpem a demora, mas apesar de tar de férias, nem sempre posso vir aki e ainda tenho de terminar o 4º capítulo...

Espero ñ demorar tanto tempo a postar o 3º capítuloe adiante...

**

* * *

****2º Capítulo – Algo mais…………**

A partir daquele dia tornamo-nos grandes amigos. Aos pouco e poucos percebia que ele não era a pessoa que toda a gente pensava. Todos os dias encontrávamo-nos na mesma sala onde nos tínhamos conhecido. À medida que nos íamos aproximando eu comecei a apaixonar-me por ele. Ele era simpático comigo e mesmo quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores, ele não era mal-educado comigo, quer dizer ele nem falava comigo. Só mesmo quando nos encontrávamos na sala à noite, é que nos falávamos. E com isto o tempo passava, não sem muitos encontros furtivos à noite para pudermos falar, e já só faltava uma semana para a formatura dele, do meu irmão, do Harry e da Hermione. Eu nunca fui capaz de lhe dizer que gostava dele, tinha medo que ele se afastasse de mim, e a sua amizade era muito importante para mim. Nunca ninguém soube que eu me encontrava com ele à noite. Quando então faltava uma semana para a formatura dele eu comecei a ficar triste, apática, pois quando a escola acabasse eu podia nunca mais o ver. Eu fui à formatura dele por causa do meu irmão, principalmente. No dia da formatura eu estava ainda mais triste, se isso era possível. Não falamos durante o baile, que aconteceu depois da entrega dos diplomas, porque se falássemos iriam desconfiar que éramos amigos e eu tinha medo principalmente da reacção do meu irmão. As nossas famílias eram inimigas, devido principalmente ao lado em que as nossas famílias lutavam. O pai dele era comensal da morte e detestava a minha família. A educação que ele teve sempre foi de dizer mal dos Weasley's.

A meio do baile, eu não conseguia estar mais ali a ver o rapaz que eu amava ir-se embora talvez para sempre da minha vida. Fui para junto do lago e sentei-me na relva. O meu rosto era reflectido na água do lago. As lágrimas teimavam em cair. Lembranças dos momentos que passei ao lado do teu pai vinha-me à cabeça. Sem querer as lágrimas começaram a cair, e eu nem as limpava. Deixava-as cair livremente. Foi nessa altura que senti alguém a aproximar-se e a sentar-se ao meu lado. Esse alguém limpava-me as lágrimas. Era ele. O teu pai.

- Então ruiva?

Era sempre assim que ele me chamava e eu até gostava

– Estou farto de te ver triste, nesta última semana. Pensavas que eu não tinha notado? Eu conheço-te melhor do que ninguém. Tu nesta última semana tens te afastado de mim. Porquê ruiva?

- Será que não percebes Draco? Tu vais-te embora, certamente que te vais esquecer de mim. Tu és o meu melhor amigo. Todas as semanas, ansiava pelo tempo que ficaríamos os 2 à noite a falar. Percebes agora?

Quando acabei de lhe dizer uma parte da verdade porque estava triste levantei-me e já me ia embora quando ele agarrou o meu braço e me impediu de ir embora.

-Isso é impossível. Eu nunca te vou esquecer. Tu és a minha melhor amiga. Mas principalmente eu nunca te esquecerei porque………

-Porquê Draco?

-Porque eu amo-te ruiva. Tu és a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Foste a única coisa boa que me aconteceu durante este tempo todo. Eu só não te disse nada porque tinha medo da tua reacção. Agora já podes ir. Já sabes o que sinto por ti. Prometo-te que te irei esquecer e nunca mais te chateio. Adeus ruiva.

Mas eu não sai do meu sítio. Ele tinha-me dito que me amava. Senti a mão dele largar o meu braço e vi-o a preparar-se para ir embora. Mas então fui eu que o impedi e lhe agarrei no braço.

- Não vás embora. Eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa. Só não sei por onde começar. Eu….

- Tu o quê, ruiva?

- Eu também te amo. Há já algum tempo que eu gosto de ti. Porque achas que eu me tenho afastado de ti? Ao tu ires embora eu vou ficar sozinha e sem o rapaz que amo ao meu lado.

Ele então aproximou-se de mim. Colocou uma das suas mãos na minha cintura e outra na minha cara. Ao sentir a sua mão fria na minha cara fechei os olhos só para melhor apreciar o toque da sal mão na minha cara. Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

-Eu amo-te pequena.

Foi então que senti os lábios dele nos meus. As borboletas do meu estômago começaram aos saltos. O beijo dele trazia-me ovas sensações que eu nunca tinha sentido. Não me apetecia deixar de o beijar. Estava ali tão bem sem ter que me preocupar com o que os outros pensavam. Os nossos lábios separaram-se e em uma semana eu mostrei-lhe o meu sorriso mais lindo. Os meus olhos irradiavam de alegria.

-Agora nunca mais foges de mim, ruiva.

-Nunca.

-Queres namorar comigo Vírginia?

-Tu ainda perguntas? Claro que sim.

Ele puxou o meu corpo de encontro ao dele e voltou-me a beijar intensamente. Ficamos mais um tempo a namorar ali junto ao lago sem nos preocuparmos com o futuro. Estávamos ali simplesmente como um casal de namorados apaixonados. E foi então que uma dúvida me veio à cabeça.

-Draco, como será daqui em diante? Quando é que nos voltaremos a ver?

-Não sei pequena. Mas duma coisa podes ter a certeza eu nunca te vou deixar. Prometo-te.

-Eu confio em ti e sei que nunca a quebrarás.

Mas infelizmente o teu pai não cumpriu a promessa que fez naquele dia e por isso é que agora estamos as 2 aqui sozinhas. Ele abandonou-me mesmo antes de eu saber que estava grávida de ti. Tu foste como que uma bênção para mim. Perdi o teu pai, mas ganhei o meu maior tesouro. Tu.

-Mas mamã tens a certeza que o papá está morto?

-Ele desapareceu há quase 7 anos. Foram feitas imensas buscas no último sítio onde ele esteve. Desde o dia em que ele desapareceu nunca ninguém soube nada sobre ele. Faltavam 2 meses para o nosso casamento quando ele desapareceu. Eu tive princípios de depressão e foi quando um dia desmaiei e me levaram ao hospital. Nesse dia soube que estava grávida. Foi a melhor notícia que recebi depois de tudo o que estava a passar com o desaparecimento dele.

-Quem me dera que ele estivesse vivo. Às vezes parece que dentro do meu coração algo me diz que ele está vivo.

-Princesa também eu queria que ele estivesse vivo. Faz-me tanta falta. Ele adorava conhecer-te. Sempre quis uma filha. E só depois de ele desaparecer é que o sonho dele se concretizou.

**Fim do 2º capítulo**

* * *

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos do capítulo anterior... 

**TheBlueMemory** - Eu tb adoro d/g. É dos meus casais favoritos. É uma boa mistura realmente... Eu ñ posso agora dizer-lhe se ele morreu ou ñ realmente. Vc depois descobre (lol)... Aki tá a cont... Ñ se esqueça de comentar...

**LolitaMalfoy** - Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Ainda vai ter de esperar para um "encontro". Espero k curta a continuação. Ñ deixe de comentar.

E a todos os k leram, mas ñ puderam comentar, um obrigado...

**BJS... Reviews...**

**XAUUUUUUUUUU...**


	3. Verdades, famílias e férias……

Oi...

Aki está o 3º capítulo... Desculpem a demora e please, ñ me matem... Eu sei k demorei séculos, mas foram exames, provas, teste, trabalhos, tudo seguido...

O 4º capítulo estáa ser escrito, e como estou de férias aproveito e escrevo...

Aproveitem o capítulo e depois digam o k axaram...**

* * *

**

**3ºcapítulo – Verdades, famílias e férias……**

-Mamã depois daquela noite como é que tu e o pai se encontraram outra vez? Como é que a vovó Molly e o vovô Arthur souberam do vosso namoro?

-Bem ai vem a pior parte do nosso namoro. A única que sempre soube do meu namoro com o teu pai foi a Hermione, que namorava para o Harry desde o 7º ano deles. Ele sempre me apoiou e ficou um bocadinho "chateada" quando soube que eu me encontrava com ele e nunca lhe disse naquela altura. Ela incentivou-me a contar à minha família que eu namorava com o teu pai. Eu tinha medo e sabes o que é que ela me disse quando eu disse que tinha medo de lhes contar? "Como dizer que estás a namorar com o Draco tendo como irmão 6 galinhas, não é?" E era precisamente esse o meu medo. Os meus irmãos. Os teus tios eram super protectores comigo naquela altura. Era o problema de ser a única filha e a mais nova. Se eu lhes disse que namorava com o teu pai era bem capaz de lhes dar um ataque e irem "falar" com ele. Demorou algum tempo a contar-lhes.

Só me voltei a encontrar com o teu pai quase no fim das férias de Verão. Foi quando fui ao Beco Diagonal comprar o meu novo material. Disse à minha mãe que ia a uma loja ver uma coisa para oferecer a uma amiga minha, mas na verdade fui encontrar-me com ele. Nós tínhamos combinado encontrar-nos num beco junto ao Caldeirão Furado. Durante o Verão as cartas eram muitas sempre com saudades de nos encontramos novamente. Fui ao para o sítio onde tínhamos marcado encontrarmo-nos. Quando

Cheguei ao beco ele já estava lá à minha espera. Corri logo para os seus braços e dei-lhe imediatamente um beijo com sabor a saudade. Nunca mais me queria separar dele. Aquele tempo em que ficamos separados tinha sido o pior mês de sempre de toda a minha vida.

-Olá ruiva.

-Olá.

-Estava a ver que o tempo nunca mais passava. Já não aguentava as saudades que tinha por ti.

-Eu também meu amor.

Ficamos ali a namorar mas não durante muito tempo. Não podia demorar muito tempo se não a minha mãe podia desconfiar de alguma coisa. Perguntei-lhe como é que estava o ambiente em casa dele.

-Cada vez pior ruiva. O meu pai não me larga. Quer que eu seja comensal, mas eu já tinha decido desde que te conheci que não seria Comensal. Eu amo-te e não seria capaz de te fazer mal ao alguém que eu goste. Prometo-te isso. Eu nunca serei comensal da morte. Vou falar com o Dumbledore para fazer parte da Ordem, para te conseguir proteger.

-Mas se tu entrares para a ordem, vais ter de ir para missões e ficar longe de mim. Eu não quero que tu corras perigo. Não sei o que seria de mim se te perdesse.

-Tu nunca me vais perder. Eu prometi-te que nunca te deixaria, não prometi? Então não tens com que te preocupar.

-Eu sei que me prometeste. Mas eu fico com medo. Agora tenho de ir. A minha mãe daqui a pouco vai pensar que eu me perdi. Amo-te. Xau.

Dei-lhe um beijo de despedida e fui ter com a minha mãe. Ela não me perguntou onde eu tinha ido nem nada e nisso não tive que me preocupar.

Talvez não saibas Mohini, mas a guerra começou com o início do meu 7º ano. Eram ataques atrás de ataques, e eu ficava sempre preocupada com o teu pai, mas também com a minha família que fazia parte da Ordem de Fénix. Tinha medo que algum morresse nalgum ataque ou nalguma missão. O teu pai mandava todas as semanas cartas para eu saber como estava o ambiente da guerra e para saber como é que ele estava. Quando eu ia a Hogsmeade, sempre nos encontrávamos nalgum sítio um pouco escondido. Matávamos as saudades mas o tempo era sempre escasso. A Hermione cada vez fazia mais pressão para eu contar à minha família que namorava para o teu pai. Numa saída a Hogsmeade eu disse-lhe que talvez estivesse na hora de contar, pelos menos à minha família, que eu namorava com ele.

-Ruiva, tu é que sabes. Eu só não quero é estar à frente de todos os teus irmãos. Mas se tu achas que é melhor talvez tenhas razão. Por agora, dizes-lhes por carta, mas quando acabares a escola eu vou um dia a tua casa para conhecer a tua família. Ok?

-Tudo bem.

No dia a seguir à nossa conversa, mandei uma carta aos meus pais a dizer que namorava com o teu pai. A partir desse dia estava à espera de tudo vindo dos meus pais sobre o meu namoro com Draco Malfoy. A resposta dos meus pais não demorou muito tempo a chegar. Era apenas uma carta normal e ficou espantada com isso. Esperava no mínimo um gritador. A carta apenas dizia que já era crescidinha o suficiente para saber o que estava a fazer. E que me dava todo o apoio possível para seguir com o namoro.

Não preciso de dizer que fiquei espantada com a carta. Mas os meus pais também sempre me apoiaram nas minhas decisões, pois sabiam que eu não escolheria nada que me fizesse sofrer. Fiquei muito feliz por os meus pais me apoiarem. Sabia que eles tinham muita confiança em mim e isso bastava-me.

Passou um ano sempre com encontros furtivos em Hogsmeade e com muitas cartas com saudades.

Quando eu voltei de Hogwarts, tinha em King Kross a minha mãe e a pessoa que eu mais queria ver. O teu pai.

Abracei a minha mãe, mas logo depois atirei-me para os braços dele.

-Olá ruiva.

-Olá Draco.

Olhei para a minha mãe que simplesmente sorria, por me ver contente, mas ela temia que o teu pai me fizesse sofrer de alguma maneira…

Fomos para a Toca como teu pai sempre a meu lado, e com a mão dele entrelaçada na minha. Quando chegamos à Toca, só estava o Ron e o meu pai em casa. Eles foram muito simpáticos com o teu pai, pois sabiam que ele tinha mudado muito, porque senão ele não se tinha juntado à Ordem de Fénix e ajudado em tudo o que era preciso para derrotar Voldemort… Ele não ficou muito tempo lá em casa, e quando foi embora marcamos que nos encontraríamos brevemente para falar e matar as saudades….

Durante as férias encontrávamos todos os dias e íamos passear, todos os dias para um dia diferente…

Quando chegou o fim das férias eu entrei para a faculdade para tirar um curso para ser curandeira… Ele participava em cada vez mais missões para a Ordem… E assim se passaram 2 anos… Eu na faculdade e ele sempre em missões… Eu já morava numa casa com ele à 1 ano e sentia-me bem assim…

Quando nós fizemos 3 anos de namoro é k ele me pediu em casamento. Sentia-me a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mesmo estando o mundo em guerra. Marcamos o casamento para dali a 4 meses. E foi quando 2 meses antes do nosso casamento, a batalha final se deu, e o teu pai desapareceu… Voldemort tinha sido destruído, toda a gente estava feliz, mas para mim era como estivesse a acontecer o fim do mundo…

* * *

E agora os agradecimentos do 2º capítulo: 

**Jexy Delacamp:** O nome dela foste tu k me deste a ideia... Mohini... Tens razão ela é mt fofa... Nd parecida com o Draco da maneira k se lê nos livros da JK... É sai inteiramente à Gi... LOL... Quantoà tua "exigência", ñ vais demorar mt para saber a verdade... Ñ te digok ele esteja vivo, nem k ñ esteja... Por isso, vai lendo...Eu continuo a ler as tuas fics, poisgosto mt delas... LOL... Continua aler ecomentar miga... Xau bjs.

**LolitaMalfoy: **Ainda bem k gostaste do capítulo... Espero k gostes deste também.. LOL... Xau bjs...

Estou a trabalhar numa fic, k na realidade foi a 1ª fic k comecei a escrever, mas depois perdi o caderno onde tava a escrever a fic e à pouco tempo encontrei o caderno com a fic... Daki a pouco eu posto...

Pessoal, por favor comentem... Kuanto mais comentarem, mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo...

Beijos a todos os k lêem, os k comentam ou ñ... Obrigado por lerem...

Xau bjs...


End file.
